A Crazy day with Tommy Q
by LoveLover010
Summary: Jude and Tommy were close, how crazy can a shopping day with Tommy Q be? well...we all know Tommy so it can get very crazy ONE SHOT


A day at the mall with Tommy Q.

Jude and Tommy are very close, she needs an outfit for a party, he's the one who needs to take care of her...how crazy can a day with little Tommy Q be?

Tommy wasnt happy, he walked into Darius office, how could they think he could take care of a 16 year old...it didnt matter how much he liked that 16 year old...it didnt matter it was Jude. He sure had better things to do.

"explain it to me D...i cant do this!" Tommy exclaimed.

"well T, its simple, Jude needs to go out, nobody else is free" Darius replied to busy looking at his laptop.

"what about her family?" Tommy asked.

"T..." Darius stood up "listen, she's going to an important celebs party, i want her to look G-Major style, so you will go with her, am i clear"

Tommy sighed...he wasnt in the mood to fight Darius.

"fine" he said and walked outside, where Jude was waiting for him, he smiled at her, she seemed so lost, that insecure look and her red hair made her look so...

"are we leaving?" she asked. He nodded and they got into Tommy's blue car.

"so what do you have in mind?" he asked.

She looked at him with a weird expression.

"what? I'm not gay but i know how girls think!" he said.

She laughed and looked outside. When they got to the mall, Tommy parked and they went inside. Somehow they saw him. And by _they_ i'm guessing you know who i mean.

Fans...

"IT'S LITTLE TOMMY Q" some random girl yelled, Tommy looked everywhere to see who was the girl that yelled his so hated nickname, but he just found a mass of screaming girls running over to him.

"go find a store...i'll find you later" he said and started running somewhere.

Jude just looked at the big mass leaving behind Tommy, that's the reason why he runs so fast. Jude got into a store, she thought it was a dressy like party. She was thinking about something dressy but could also be casual. She looked at some dresses.

She tried a couple on but didnt liked them...going shopping wasnt actually her thing but since Darius asked for it...if Darius asks, you do. Some guy with a ridiculous hat and glasses walked over to Jude.

"pss...Jude" he whispeared.

She looked at him confused "do i know you?" she asked.

"oh please dont give the 'i dont talk to strangers' shit, its me!" he took off his glasses.

"Tommy!" she said maybe too loud

"shhhhhh" he whispeared. "its crazy out there, they're looking for me, so pick a dress and lets go"

"would you please wait...i'm not done yet" she said and went to pick a dress. She found a red one that caught her gaze. She picked it up and went to try it on.

"hurry up!" tommy whispeared.

"shh...girl is working" she put on the dress and went outside. "what do you think?" she said.

Tommy took his hat and glasses off slowly "wow" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"you think...i mean it matches my hair and everything but...i'm not sure" she said. The dress huged her figure perfectly...it made her look more mature...more _sexy._ Tommy's eyes went up and down Judes body.

"Jude...you look great" he said "and i'm not saying it just because i wanna leave BUT because you look amazing" he finished.

She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror one more time. "you're right...i guess, this is the one" she said and went to take it off, but she turned around one more time... "are you really sure?"

"with that dress Jude...even i wanna ask you to be my date" he said. She smiled and went back inside the dressing room. later she grabbed her dress and went to pay.

Another girl who was payin for a black dress saw tommy and went crazy...as she said "Its Tommy Q!" a bunch of other women and girls in the room turned around to look at him. He stood there speechless, and when the girls started screaming he grabbed Judes hand and pulled her. "run!" he said and she followed him as he ran to a place where he could hide. She liked the feeling of Tommys hand on hers. He found a spot and they ran behind it.

"i think we lost them" he whispeared.

"we still have a problem Quincy" she said.

"and whats that?" he looked at her.

"we still need shoes to match my dress" she said and pulled her bag up for him to see it.

"i think i know where i can get you some shoes...but first we need to get to my car" he said.

She looked around "i think they left"

"no...they're still there hiding" he said "we'll just run to the car, on my count...1, 2, 3..."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tommy parked his car next to a big house, Jude got off the car and looked at Tommy as he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A tall girl opened the door and looked very surprised to see Tommy there.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" she asked kissing both of his cheeks.

"i need some help...we have a fashion problem."

"we?" she asked confused.

"yeah..." he looked back and waved at Jude "Jude come here."

Jude walked over to them and smiled at the woman.

"hi" the woman said like she was talking to a 5 year old "i'm Mona"

"hey" Jude said smiling and shaking her hand "i'm Jude, i'm 16 not 6"

The woman looked at her with a weird expression and asked them to go inside. Tommy couldnt stop smiling as he walked inside the living room with Jude.

"so what do you need exactly?"

Tommy grabbed the dress "we need some shoes that would match this dress" he said.

Mona smiled "you know me too well Quincy" she said and walked into some room.

Jude looked confused at Tommy, he sat next to her "she has an obsession with red color" he said. Mona went back with 3 pairs of shoes and she gave them to Jude so she could try them on.

She looked at them and grabbed the ones she liked to try them on. Mona sat next to Tommy and put an arm on his leg. "i didnt know you would babysit now" she said smiling.

"well..its not actually babysitting, i like to be around Jude." He said.

Jude smiled at her shoes.

"ugh...i dont know how you can handle teens, they're so annoying"

Jude stood up "really...if you wanna see something annoying then look at yourself in the mirror. I may be not old enough to drink or some other stuff, but hell i am more mature than you are" she said and took off her shoes then grabbed her boots "and you can keep your shoes, i dont need them" Jude grabbed her dress and went outside.

Minutes later Tommy came after her "what was that?" he asked.

Jude didnt answer "do you even know what i've been through today to help you Jude?" he said. "why would you do that? Why?"

"i dont know ok" Jude looked at him "i dont know! I just did...she was getting on my nerves." Jude then looked away, she was pissed.

"i see what this is all about." He said and walked closer to Jude "you're jealous"

"please Tommy! Me? Jealous?" she said "why would i be?" she asked.

"i dont know" Tommy said and got even closer to her "cuz you know you're my number 1" Judes breathing stopped and Tommy smiled and went to the drivers seat. "get in the car..lets take you to G-major" he said.

She got into the car and they left.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jude was now getting her hair done...well G-Major team was getting her hair done, she was wearing her red dress and now some beautiful red curls but still no shoes...she was wearing her boots and the party was gonna start in 30 minutes.

"you're not going with those shoes are you?" Georgia asked.

"uhh...no" Jude said unsure.

"no" another voice said...Tommy "i got her the perfect shoes"

Jude looked at the gorgeous red shoes Tommy got for her, she stood up and looked at them "how did you...?"

"i have my contacts" he said "now put them on"

She sat down as the Team took off her shoes and put on the new shoes, they fit her perfectly. She stood up and huged Tommy.

"thank you" she said.

"no problem...oh and..." he said pulling away, he looked at her up and down "you owe me a dance gorgeous" and left.

Something else that matched her dress, shoes and hair...her cheeks that were really red...somehow she just had the best day...that was how it felt to have a day with Tommy Q.

**Thats all guys...hope you liked it! **


End file.
